


Letting Go

by CodeDuello



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sorry Not Sorry, Whump, Whumptober 2019, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeDuello/pseuds/CodeDuello
Summary: “You’ve done a beautiful job, Five, but it’s time to let go, alright?” And that was Vanya speaking now, Vanya giving words of comfort. “You’ll be okay, we’ll be here…”No, no he couldn’t, not yet. He tried pushing the rubble off him in a last futile attempt, clenched his fists and tried to spatial jump because he couldn’t just give up, not like this-orFive comes to terms with letting go





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober2019 Day 16- Pinned Down

The pillar came out of nowhere. 

Five had been scavenging houses for hours now, he’d lived in the Apocalypse for years, he knew to look for unstable areas in countless of buildings but-

The pillar came out of nowhere. 

It had fallen onto his stomach, leaving him staring at the ceiling of the warehouse, wondering how he could have been so _ stupid. _

He’d lost Delores in the crash. The thought of her trapped under the rubble like him made his chest even more uncomfortable, because he’d gotten her into this mess after all-

_ Reckless _ Relignald’s voice rang through his ears. 

He couldn’t summon the energy to jump. 

_ Egotistical _

He couldn’t summon the strength to push the rubble off him. God he wished he had Luther’s powers, he wished he never learned to time travel-

_ Negligent _

On the second day, he lost feeling in his legs. 

_ Showoff _

It hurt to swallow. 

_ Imprudent _

The ceiling above mocked him, hours of staring while the sun burnt his skin- 

_ Selfish _

At some point in time he found himself panicking, and part of him knew that this was the last thing he should be doing in this situation because _ he needed to get out of here, _ but he couldn’t stop the bile rising in his throat threatening to spill over, the way his breath became more and more sporadic.__

_ _He needed to get out of here. He needed to get back to the library, work on equations, save the world, save his family. Everyone was counting on him, everyone was relying on him to make it out of here alive and he was stuck under this pillar- _ _

_ _Something flickered in the corner of his eye, something bright blue, shimmering against the tears threatening to spill over.  
A cough rattled his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut. _ _

_ _The figure was gone. _ _

_ _On the third day, he heard someone call his name, and at first he thought it was Delores, because no one’s voice was that calm and soothing but hers-_ _

_ _But he glanced to the side and saw his sister, Allison, flickering blue, dressed in the same clothes he buried her in. _ _

_ _She squatted down, looking like she wanted nothing else than to wrap him in a hug but instead she murmured-_ _

_ _“It’s okay,” She said.“You’re okay.”_ _

_ _And Fives breathing hitched because he hasn’t heard a voice other than his own in so long and he found hot, streaming tears flowing down his face-_ _

_ _He opened his eyes his sister was gone. _ _

_ _Now he couldn’t make his tears stop if he wanted to, despite each, heaving breath sending waves of pain through his ribs, he couldn’t stop he couldn’t…_ _

_ _This meant that he was dying. His body was so damaged and dehydrated that his brain was making up this torturous coping mechanism to distract from the fact that he was _ dying, _ he would die here. _ _

_ _Hours later Klaus appeared and now Five was sure that he was imagining the whole thing, the Apocalypse’s last cruel trick on his poor, battered soul because Klaus sat down next to Five and started murmuring something he couldn’t quite catch…_ _

_ _“-go, okay? You can let go, Five. You can…”_ _

_ _But the rest of Klaus’s words were lost against Five’s scream of frustration because he _ can’t let go _ why don’t they understand this? The world is riding on his survival, his siblings _ lives _ were riding on him making it out of this hellscape _ why don’t they understand. _ And he was sobbing now because he could die yet he had so much more that needed to be done, so much more to fix-_ _

_ _And now Diego was there, Luther, _ Vanya, oh God Five was really losing it, wasn’t he? _ They all sat beside him, forming a silent vigil and Five can’t help but curse at the sky because _ what did he do to deserve this? _ Why was he imagining his siblings, the ones he never even got to grow up with, the ones he never even got to die with.___ _

_ _ _ _His body was uncontrollably shaking now, begging for him to give in, but he couldn’t, there had to be a way to-_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’ve done a beautiful job, Five, but it’s time to let go, alright?” And that was Vanya speaking now, Vanya giving words of comfort. “You’ll be okay, we’ll be here…” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _No, no he couldn’t, not yet. He tried pushing the rubble off him in a last futile attempt, clenched his fists and tried to spatial jump because he couldn’t just give up, not like this-_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Five,” a voice said, a voice he hasn’t heard in such a long time... Five looked over, his gaze meeting the sad face of Ben’s, and Five found himself frowning because _ this wasn’t right, he was making Ben sad _ and he had to focus on his face otherwise the world would tilt around him-_ _ _ _ __

_ _ _ _“Five it’s _ okay _ alright? We’re proud of you, I promise. It’s okay to let go, it’s okay…” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Five took a shaky breath, his gaze still locked onto Ben’s, tears still streaming down his face…_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was tired._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” Five murmured, his eyes already growing heavy._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I promise,” Ben whispered. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Five closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Okay.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Five took a shuddering breath. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Five let go._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> uh 
> 
> sorry?
> 
> This is my first time writing something for Whumptober how exciting lmao!
> 
> Suggestions/opinions are always appreciated once again ily all <3


End file.
